Sabrina Bryan
Reba Sabrina Hinojos (born September 16, 1984), better known by her stage name Sabrina Bryan, is an American singer, actress, author, songwriter, fashion designer, and dancer best known as a member of the girl group, The Cheetah Girls, and for starring in the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name and its sequels, The Cheetah Girls 2 and The Cheetah Girls: One World. Early Years/The Cheetah Girls While she was a student, she filmed the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls, which was released in the summer of 2003. The movie's soundtrack went double-platinum. Bryan, along with Adrienne Bailon and Kiely Williams, achieved success as members of the official The Cheetah Girls group. In November 2005, the group released their Christmas album, Cheetah-licious Christmas, and also toured the US on their Cheetah-Licious Christmas Tour to promote the album. The Cheetah Girls 2 premiered on the Disney Channel on August 25, 2006. It garnered more viewers than High School Musical, becoming the most watched Disney Channel Original Movie before being beaten out by both Jump In! and High School Musical 2. The soundtrack to The Cheetah Girls 2 went Platinum. After the release of The Cheetah Girls 2, Bryan, along with her fellow Cheetah Girls, toured the US on their The Party's Just Begun Tour. The Cheetah Girls released their official debut studio album, TCG, on September 25, 2007. The first single from the album, "So Bring it On", was released to Radio Disney on August 25, 2007. The second single, "Fuego", was The Cheetah Girls: One World premiered on August 22, 2008. They kicked off their One World Touron October 8, 2008 and concluded December 21, 2008. In early 2009, The Cheetah Girls officially announced that they had disbanded, in favor to all pursue solo projects. However, Bryan and former Cheetah Girl band-mate and close friend Kiely Williams are collaborating together on a talk show which Williams described as "a young version of The View". Television/Film Appearances Bryan has acted in several TV shows, with notable guest appearances in several episodes of the soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. She also appeared in two series pilots, King's Pawn and Driving Me Crazy, neither of which made it to air. She then had guest appearances in shows like The Geena Davis Show and The Jersey. She also appeared in the TV series, Grouded For Life, before her rise to stardom in The Cheetah Girls. She also had a small supporting role as Mrs. Murray in the 2008 straight-to-dvd film Mostly Ghostly and is set to star in the upcoming independent comedy film If It Ain't Broke, Break It . Filmography Trivia *She is of Mexican\Caucasian descent. *Attended Chapman University from 2003 to 2007, studying Public Relations & Advertising. *Has a sister named Starr. *Graduated from Esparanza High School in 2002. *Enjoys hobbies such as snowboarding, wakeboarding and bowling. *Used to play soccer. *Has been performing since she was 7 years old. Gallery 104615417.jpg 105150607.jpg 117652382.jpg Thumb-Dorinda Thomas.png External links *Sabrina Bryan on Myspace.com *Sabrina Bryan on Facebook.com *Sabrina Bryan at the Internet Movie Database Category:real Life Actors Category:Females Category:Cast